1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a headrest for a vehicular seat, and more particularly to a method for producing a headrest of a type having a central aperture formed therethrough and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of vehicular headrests have been proposed and put into practical use for pretecting the heads of seat occupants upon vehicle collision. Some of them are of a type having a central aperture formed therethrough, and usually, the headrest comprises a stay member, a pad mounted to the stay member and an outer skin member covering the pad. However, when the headrest is of the type having the central aperture, covering the pad with the outer skin requires troublesome work steps due to the complicated configuration of such headrest. Thus, in some cases, the outer skin tends to produce thereon unsightly creases upon assembly of the headrest, deteriorating the external appearance of the product. This undesirable phenomenon becomes much more severe when a woven fabric is used as the outer skin.